gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MAM-07 Grublo
The MAM-07 Grublo is one of the early mobile armor designs fielded by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. It appears in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam, and is piloted by Flanagan Boone. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MAM-07 Grublo is an underwater mobile armor designed along similar lines as a submarine, but uses Zeon mobile suit technology to increase its mobility and make it a more effective anti-ship weapon. The Grublo was mainly designed for underwater combat mounting torpedo launchers for ship-to-ship or ship-to-shore assaults. For propulsion, the Grublo is equipped with thermonuclear hydrojet thrusters similar to Zeon's amphibious MS and is said to be able to circle the globe independently."Mobile Suit Gundam official encyclopedia GUNDAM OFFICIALS ", page 217. One oddity in the Grublo's design is that unlike Zeon's other aquatic mobile weapons, such as the MSM-03 Gogg, it is not equipped with a mega particle cannon. A nose-mounted mega particle cannon had been planned for the mass-production units, however, the Grublo would only remain at the prototype stage. Armaments ;*Claw Arms :The mobile armor's main and only form of close combat are a pair of large, sharp claws mounted on its long arms. These are normally used for clawing at enemy and causing massive damage with a combination of the claw's strength and the momentum built up by the mobile armor. The long arms are retracted inside the Grublo when not in use. ;*7-tube Torpedo Launcher :To combat enemy's naval assets and aquatic MS, the Grublo relies mainly on a pair of 7-tube torpedo launcher mounted on its main body. Each tube carries 3 projectiles, which bring a total of 42 torpedoes. It has been shown that even with a glance hit, the force of the explosion can damage considerably a MS. ;*Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher :For its purpose which is similar to a submarine, the Grublo can launch 16 naval-use Surface-to-Air (SAM) missiles from 2 launchers in its body. They are mainly used to destroy military targets near the shore, like docks or shipbuilding yards. History Based on the MA-05 Bigro, its development was completed in a short period of time within one and a half months. A total of three units were constructed at the submarine dock in the San Diego base, with tests being carried out in the Gulf of Mexico. The MAM-07 Grublo was first deployed in UC 0079 as part of Char Aznable's "Mad Angler" unit and was piloted by submarine captain Flanagan Boone. It was used in an assault against the Federation carrier White Base and caused heavy damage to the ship before it was destroyed by Amuro Ray in his RX-78-2 Gundam. The remaining units were used in attacks on Federation Forces fleets; however, by the war's end, they are seized off the coast of Madagascar. Variants ;*MAM-07 Grublo Unit 4 ;*MAM-07-X3 Grublo Underwater Bit-Mounted Prototype Gallery MAM-07(GRUBLO).jpg|Grublo: color art (various profiles) Grublo 0081.jpg|Grublo as seen on Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 -The Wrath of Varuna- mam-07 grublo kondo 0079.png|MAM-07 Grublo by Kazuhisa Kondo Gunpla Gunpla_1-550_OriginalGrublo_box.jpg|1/550 Original Grublo (1981): box art Notes and Trivia References See Also *MAM-07 Grublo (Thunderbolt Ver.) External links *MAM-07 Grublo on MAHQ.net ja:MAM-07 グラブロ